Who We Are
by xXMegan-SamaXx
Summary: Two Shinobi Villages, Suna & Konoha. A prophecy that fortold great destruction. Unknown foes threaten the lands with War. Two powerful Shinobi shall unite, and protect everything they love... Review if I should continue the story. OOC/Gaara.
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note)**

**Now, before anyone actually starts reading this story, I wish to say quite a few important things...**

**1) I've decided that since not enough people read my other stories, that I am going to discontinue them...**

**2) If you EVER wish to use my character: Koiumi Yuhara, you are REQUIRED to ask me for permission.**

**3) I will gladly accept advice from other fanfiction writers, whether it's for grammar errors, or even spelling errors. All idea's are welcome and may even be added to my story.**

**That's all I have to say...**

_'Thoughts...'_

**_'Inner or Demon speaking'_**

"Speaking"

**Lets get this party started! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will...**

**

* * *

**

(Who We are...)

Prologue

The clouds slowly moved across the sky, revealing the full moon to the lands bellow. A slim figure, clad in black and wearing a white porcelain Wolf mask, lept gracefully from tree to tree. The hood to their cloak slipped off, revealing long strawberry blonde hair, in a high pony-tail. Cold, icy blue eyes scanned the forest for any danger.

The lights of the Sound Village up ahead, lite the forest with small patches of light. The figure stopped on a high tree branch, gazing off into the distance. The radio piece in their ear buzzed softly, before a voice spoke into the radio.

"I've made it to Sound..."

The radio buzzed again and a males voice replied...

_"Your earlier than expected, Yuhara-san."_

The figure smiled behind their mask, before she replied back...

"I'm use to traveling through the night."

The male chuckled through the radio, before replying....

_"Please continue the mission as planned,"_

There was a slight pause, before he continued...

_"You do remember the plan, right?"_

The female figure growled softly into the radio piece.

"Hai, I remember... Assassinate the target and leave without being seen..."

_"Correct, Yuhara-san. You may continue the mission..."_

The radio buzzed slightly again, before turning off...

The female chuckled lightly, _'He acts as if I would mess this up...'_

With a bored sigh, she placed a high level Genjutsu around her. Then she made her way to the Sound Gates, expertly passing through completely unseen. Sending chakra to her feet, she ran up the wall of the hotel her target was in. _'The golden Inn'_, inside the Hotel Suite, her target was sleeping peacefully. He was completely unaware of the cold blue eyes watching him from outside the window.

_'The windows unlocked... Looks like he doesn't seem to expect someone to be after him...' _She smirked behind her mask. _'Good...'_

She quietly opened the window and slipped inside, moving swiftly to the man's bed.

**She is the Predator, swift and silent like a ghost... and he was her Prey...**

She stood over him, a poisoned needle in her grasp, hovering directly above the man's neck. With one swift movement of her arm, the mission was complete and the man was dead... Like a shadow in the night, she snuck away, out the gates of the village, and into the forest. The only witness to the killing was the moon which hovered high in the sky.

"Mission Complete... I'm heading back."

_"Good work, Yuhara-san. This is why the call you the Shinku Akki..."_

"Hai, it is..."

The radio buzzed slightly and then turned off. The female figure, clad in black, swiftly moved through the forest, back to her village...

**(3 hours later)**

The sun slowly began to break over the horizon, filling the sky with arrays of yellows, oranges, and pinks. The female figure had just made it out of the trees, and was casually walking to Konoha's Gates. The guards at the front spotted her, bowing slightly in respect.

"Welcome back, Koiumi-san!" Genma called out, waving at said female.

"Thanks Genma!" Koiumi waved back.

She was a bit tired from the trip, but continued on through the gates, heading straight for the Hokage's Tower. The Godaime was probably drunk and passed out at her desk. Poor Sakura was probably there too, cleaning up the Hokage's mess.

She calmly knocked on the door to the Hokages office. The was a grunt, and then a familiar voice called out "Come in!"

Koiumi walked inside the office, and as she expected, Tsunade had just awoken from another sake-induced nap.

"Welcome back, Koiumi, how did the mission go?"

Koiumi took off her mask, and replied. "Successful as always..."

Tsunade nodded her head, before waving her hands. "Good, good... You can go home and relax now."

Koiumi bowed respectfully, before leaving the office and heading for her home. Unlike most Shinobi, Koiumi was able to live in an actual house. Big enough for her, her canine companion and a guest if required.

It's been four years since she first arrived in Konoha...

**_To be Continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well that's the Prologue!**

**Meanings**

**Hai: **Yes, or Okay

**Godaime: **5th

**Shinobi: **Ninja

**Shinku Akki: **Crimson Demon

**Well, if you like it so far, please comment and review! I would LOVE to continue this story!**


	2. Unknown Reunion

**(Author's Note)**

**Now, before anyone actually starts reading this story, I wish to say quite a few important things...**

**1) I've decided that since not enough people read my other stories, that I am going to discontinue them...**

**2) If you EVER wish to use my character: Koiumi Yuhara, you are REQUIRED to ask me for permission.**

**3) I will gladly accept advice from other fanfiction writers, whether it's for grammar errors, or even spelling errors. All idea's are welcome and may even be added to my story.**

**That's all I have to say...**

_'Thoughts...'_

**_'Inner or Demon speaking'_**

"Speaking"

**Lets get this party started! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will...**

**

* * *

**

(Who We are...)

Koiumi's Past...

Koiumi walked up to her front door, pulling out the key and unlocking it. As soon as the door opened, a large sand colored blur shot out and tackled her to the ground. Koiumi burst out laughing as a wet tongue licked her face in greetings.

"Alright, Alright!" She laughed out, shoving the large wolf off of her. The wolf sat down next to her and raised it's head, staring it's master straight in the eyes.

Koiumi smiled at the wolf and gently pat it's head. "Good girl, Kaji."

Kaji yipped softly before trotting inside, with her master, Koiumi right behind her. Koiumi spotted a small rope necklace, with a little vial attached to it. The memory of how she got it sent a smile to her lips...

It was after her village was destroyed, she was only 5 and was living with a band of traveling merchants...

_(flashback!)_

_The sun in the dessert was blazing, hitting Koiumi with it's harsh rays. _

_"Mitsuka-neesan?"_

_A teenager with long brown hair turned towards Koiumi._

_"Yes, Koiumi-chan?"_

_Koiumi looked up into Mitsuka's brown eyes._

_"Are we almost to Suna...?"_

_Mitsuka smiled down at her, and lifted her up onto her shoulders._

_"Yes," She pointed ahead of them. "Can you see the village gates?"_

_Koiumi looked off into the distance in wonder... this would be her first time at another village. Koiumi squeaked loudly in excitement._

_"Look, look! The buildings are made of sand!"_

_Mitsuka laughed, and grinned at the 5 year old on her shoulders._

_"Hai, they are."_

_One of the Merchants walked over to us, and looked up at Koiumi._

_"Koiumi-chan, please remember to be nice and respectful to everyone you see."_

_Koiumi looked down at him from Mitsuka's shoulders._

_"Hai, can I go to the park while your doing your business?"_

_The merchant smiled softly at her. "Yes, of course. Just stay out of trouble."_

_Koiumi giggled, and watched as the Suna gates got closer and closer._

_Th merchants passed through the gates, and soon Mitsuka lifted Koiumi off of her shoulders._

_She looked down at the 5 year old at her feet, who was staring at everything in awe, and smiled._

_"Alright Koiumi-chan, go find someone to play with..."_

_Koiumi nodded her little head, and rushed off to the park. She spotted a bunch of kids playing ball._

_"Wow... That looks like fun!" _

**_'Yes, I'm sure it is child...' _**

_'Saiki? I thought you would be napping?'_

**_'No, I would like to see who you play with.'_**

_Koiumi let a smile slip onto her face, she had always enjoyed Saiki's company even though others hated the thought of a demon... Saiki was the only friend she had... everyone in her old village didn't seem to like her... _

_Koiumi let her eyes scan over the park, until they stopped on a crimson haired boy. He was sitting all by himself on the swings, when Koiumi checked again, she noticed that no one would go near him. She grinned and began walking over to the boy, who actually noticed someone coming closer and looked up. Before she could get close enough to say hi, an older boy yanked her away by her arm._

_"H-Hey! Let go!"_

_The boy stopped and stared at her like she was stupid, his hand never letting go of her arm._

_"You shouldn't go near that Monster...!" The boy shouted, Koiumi glanced back at the boy on the swings and noticed that he had his head down. His crimson hair covered his face... but Koiumi could sense his sadness. It made her angry, how the other kids would insult the boy, and ignored him. It reminded her of what the kids in her old village did to her..._

_She growled, "Let me go! You baka!" Koiumi quickly sunk her teeth into the boys arm, causing him to let go in pain._

_"Itai! That hurt you stupid gi-"_

_He stopped, and his body began to shake. Koiumi's eyes glared at him, it looked almost like you were staring a hungry wolf in the face. Koiumi growled again._

_"Just because you say he's a monster, it doesn't make him one!"_

_The boy shivered at the pure anger and hatred in her voice, and quickly ran back to the other kids. Koiumi swiftly turned around, heading straight for the red haired boy._

_She stopped in front of him, and smiled._

_"Hi, my name's Koiumi." The boy looked up, lively jade eyes met icy blue ones. "What's your name?"_

_He stared at her, containplating whether or not to answer her question._

_"G-Gaara..."_

_Koiumi's smile widened. _

_"Wanna play a game?"_

_A small smile slowly appeared on his face, and he nodded his head._

_Koiumi smiled and reached out for his hand. She squeaked, watching as sand shot up and covered her hand. Koiumi quickly pulled her hand back, quietly inspecting it. Gaara only looked down, expecting her to run away. He was surprised to find her smiling and reaching her hand out to him more slowly this time._

_"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." _

_Gaara stared at her, confused. "W-why?"_

_Koiumi only smiled more, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him into a clearing. _

_"Cause your just like me."_

_Gaara smiled, quickly grabbing a ball and throwing it to her. Koiumi laughed and threw it back, the sand caught it. _

**_'You've found someone who likes you for who you are...'_**

_'Hai, I'm glad I did...'_

_The two continued their game, until Mitsuka called out for Koiumi._

_"Koiumi-chan! It's time to go!" _

_"Okay Mitsuka-neesan!" _

_Koiumi turned back to Gaara, only to find him looking down at the ground sadly. She smiled and pulled out a small bell from her pocket. Koiumi walked over to him and gently placed it in his hands._

_"Here," She grinned. "a goodbye present." _

_Gaara smiled and grabbed a little vial from his pants pocket, and filled it with the special sand. He handed it to Koiumi._

_"T-This is for you..." He looked down blushing, Koiumi just giggled and kissed his cheek. _

_"I'm sure one day, we will meet again. No matter how far away we are, we will always be friends."_

_Gaara smiled, and waved goodbye as Koiumi ran off after Mitsuka. He watched them until he couldn't see them anymore, and silently stared down at the bell in his hand._

_"Friends forever..."_

_(End Flashback)_

It's been so many years since that day, and her memory of the boy has faded... Now she can only remember his deep Jade eyes...

_'I really hope I meet him again...'_

**_'Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you will see each other again.'_**

_'Thanks Saiki...'_

Koiumi's thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on her door. Koiumi quickly rushed to the door, and opened it, finding a Shinobi messenger standing before her.

"Koiumi Yuhara?" He asked, looking Koiumi up and down, sizing her up.

She growled, "Yes? What is it?"

The man jumped slightly and looked up at her, "The godaime Hokage wishes to see you."

Koiumi nodded, walking outside, with Kaji following close behind her. She shut her front door and locked it, before taking off towards the Hokages tower. She and Kaji lept from roof top to roof top, gracefully landing on the window sill to the Hokage's Office.

Tsunade groaned, "Shouldn't you at least use the door...?"

Koiumi grinned, and jumped into the room, not even noticing the visitors behind her.

"Heh, sorry Tsunade-sama, but this was more fun." Koiumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

The busty blonde, who happened to be their hokage, sighed before pointing to the guests behind Koiumi.

"I would like you to protect the Kazekage while he is here visiting..."

Koiumi glanced behind her, spotting an oddly familiar red head, and her Pineapple headed buddy, Shikamaru.

"Understood, where will he be staying?"

Tsunade's grin sent shivers down her spine....

"At your place, it's the smartest pick."

The room was silent for a few minutes....

"WHAT?!"

**(30 minutes later)**

Koiumi was walking down the street, grumbling to herself, with Kaji and the Kazekage, following after her.

Gaara hesitated for a minute, afraid that if he spoke he might upset the kunoichi more...

**'_Come on, boy! It's not that hard to talk to a female!'_**

_'Shut up, Tanuki...' _

Gaara was able to get Shukaku back, but he was still annoying as ever... and this time, he was move of a hentai too...

**_'Come on, at least let me get a piece of that fine ass!'_**

_'Shut up!'_

The tanuki cackled, **_'You can't hide the fact that you think she's one fine female.'_**

Gaara's face began to heat up, luckily though no one noticed the small blush on his cheeks. Well, no one except Kaji... said wolf was staring at him.

**_'The woman stopped, we must be at her place.'_**

Gaara looked around, noticing they were standing in front of a small house. He watched silently as Koiumi pulled out a key from... he blushed slightly. She pulled it out of her breasts. Koiumi unlocked the door and walked inside, Gaara followed after her, taking off his shoes and placing them by the door. The house was like every normal home, there was a kitchen, a living room, and a downstairs bathroom.

"Follow me, Kazekage-sama." Koiumi quietly walked upstairs, walking past a bathroom, and a closed door.

_'Must be her bedroom...'_

**_'Mmm...' _**

Gaara groaned, as Shukaku practically drooled over mental images of Koiumi changing.

"Here," Koiumi spoke quietly. "This will be your room while you are staying here..."

Gaara looked into the room, noticing a dresser, an bedside table, a bed, and a few other things.

_'At least she doesn't go all out with the decorations...'_

Shukaku nodded.

Koiumi turned around, walking back down the stairs.

"Make yourself at home, I'm heading out..."

Gaara watched her strawberry blonde hair swish behind her.

"Where are you going...?"

He couldn't help it, curiosity got the best of him... Koiumi looked up at him, standing at the top of the stairs. She smiled softly.

"I'm going to the orphanage..."

The spiked Gaara's interest further. "May I join you?"

Koiumi looked down, contemplating the idea, before nodding her head slowly.

"If you like, you may join me... I'm sure the children would enjoy meeting the Kazekage."

Gaara nodded his head and walked down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and heading out the door.

"We will be back, Kaji! Keep an eye on the place while I'm gone!"

Kaji barked, and silently watched as her master and their new guest walked out the door.

Koiumi locked the door behind her, before walking in another direction.

"Come on, I'm sure Naruto-kun is down there right now."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Naruto's name. It's been a while since he had last seen him. It would be nice to see his old friend again. Koiumi and Gaara walked in silence, getting closer to the orphanage. A little girl was staring outside the front window, obviously looking for someone. Her gaze landed on Koiumi, and her eyes began to sparkle before she ran out of the building.

"Neechan!" The little girl launched herself into Koiumi's arms, causing them both to fall to the ground. The girls giggled, Gaara only stood there dumbfounded. He caught a glance of a familiar blonde headed male walking out of the building. A smile gracing his whiskered face.

"Gaara! Koiumi-chan!" He hollered, gaining the attention of the blonde female on the ground. She stared between Gaara and her blonde friend Naruto, clearly confused.

"You two know each other?"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and helped her off the ground. "Yeah, he's my friend!"

The little girl in my arms looked around the three of us, and then said something odd.

"Neechan, Niisan and that man all look kind of similar."

The boys stared at her oddly, Koiumi only smiled and ruffled the little girls hair.

"I guess your right, Nezumi-chan."

Naruto grinned again, and lead us inside. Gaara was surprised to find Koiumi completely surrounded by children. She only laughed and gently poked a boy in the head, shouting out "Tag, your it!" before running off with the other children hot on her trail. Naruto smiled, and then stared at Gaara, who happened to still be staring at Koiumi.

_'She's really good with kids...'_

**_'She would make a fine mother...'_**

Gaara jumped when he felt someone poke his shoulder.

"Hey, Gaara? You okay?"

Gaara looked over at Naruto, who had a almost knowing expression.

"H-hai, I'm fine..."

Naruto grinned, "You've been staring at Koiumi for almost 5 minutes now." Naruto's grin got bigger, "I'm almost thinking that you like her."

This caused Gaara to look away. "No, I just thought she would make a good mother one day..."

Naruto chuckled lightly, gently patting Gaara's shoulder. "I thought the same thing when I first found her here!"

The boys just stood and watched as Koiumi played with the children, a few of the little boys came to ask some questions about Gaara. They were very interested in Suna, since none of them have ever been outside of the village before.

The day went on, and the shinobi said their goodbyes to the children. Gaara and Koiumi headed back to her house, both worn out from the days events. Kaji and Koiumi went into her room after saying good night to Gaara. Koiumi changed and got ready for bed, as Gaara did the same.

The moon slowly rose above the village, as the villagers all went to sleep, resting up for tommorows events.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter, and yes they are short.**

**Nezumi: **Rat

**Niisan: **Older Brother

**Hentai: **Pervert

**Saiki: **Wisdom

**Kaji: **Fire

**Mitsuka: **Angel

**Baka: **Idiot

**Neesan: **Older Sister

**Tanuki: **Raccoon Dog

**Please comment and review! Thanks!**


End file.
